The Pockets Twins and the Mysterious Markings
by Cedar Fisher
Summary: Tinley Pockets and her twin brother Rory finds a hefty egg from the beach one evening. Insisting on keeping the egg, Tinley soon discovers her abilities to tame a certain magical creature and a new way to send spells towards her enemies. Follow Tinley, along with her brother, through their adventure in the Wizarding world.
1. Milking the Cow

Cows lazily munched on the dewy grass. A couple of them stopped and slowly looked up at the oncoming girl trotting her way down towards their barn. Her bucket squeaked as she swung her arms back and forth. Her black hair was pulled back into twin braided pigtails. The blue overall, over a red checkered shirt, was already covered mud. The pigs attacked her when she brought out last night leftovers to their pen.

"Mornin' Janet," said Tinley as she dropped the bucket underneath the cow's udders. Janet's spotted black and white face merely looked up at Tinley and went back to eating her hay. Tinley grabbed a nearby stool and started milking the cow.

Janet mooed in dismay and moved a little. Tinley whispered comforting words to Janet. The cow listened and went back to eating her hay.

"There ya go, all done Janet." Tinley pulled out the bucket of fresh milk and pushed back the stool. The milk didn't fill to the bucket's rim but to the marker line her grandma drew for her when she needed to stop. "Gramps said the vet will come by and check on you today, that calf should be coming soon." Tinley smiled as Janet mooed at her.

The barn gates creaked as a creature with large ears and as tall as half of Tinley came trembling inside. The creature wore a clean pillowcase with tiny little yellow sailboats on it.

"O-olive has come to f-fetch young mistress." Olive, Tinley's family house-elf, stood horror-struck as Janet looked at her. "Young mistress' grandmother tells Olive to bring young mistress for breakfast." Olive's hand were trembling as she spoke.

Tinley quickly picked up the bucket and speed walked towards the gate, "Alright, let's get going then I know you're scared of cows." Tinley winked at Olive as she passed her. Olive bowed to her as thanks.

After closing the gate with chains, Olive and Tinley walked back towards the large blue house. It had white trim all over the windows and doors. A porch big enough to stretch a hammock between the two white columns by the front door. There was also Tinley's grandma's prized rose garden that surrounded the perimeter of the house.

The lawn was green as emeralds and was always manicured. Tinley could see Rory, her twin brother, jumping on the trampoline in the backyard as she drew close. The dirt road soon turned into gravel, then stepping stones, as they reached the front door. Tinley noticed her older sister, Nancy, was swinging in the hammock reading a book.

"Morin' Nancy," Tinley said happily. Nancy fixed her glasses and gave a little nod at Tinley. Olive opened the door for Tinley, "Thank you, Olive," Tinley walked inside with the bucket of milk, "will you be joining us for breakfast?" Tinley asked when Olive closed the door behind them.

"Yes, yes, young mistress' grandfather told Olive that it upsets him that Olive doesn't eat with young mistress' family. Olive didn't want to upset anybody, so Olive tells young mistress' grandfather to command her to do so since it is the law to obey wizards and witches family's commands. Even though young mistress' grandparents are Muggles."

"No-Majs," corrected Tinley.

Olive slapped her forehead three times, "Olive forgot young mistress, we are in America, not England. Olive was wrong."

"You are forgiven, and stop hitting yourself." Olive stopped hitting herself and thanked Tinley many times.

They entered the kitchen where her grandma was setting up plates on a great big oak table, "Tinley! I see you milked Janet, perfect for the cats." Tinley gave her grandma a raised eyebrow, "Oh, I'm only kidding, well, a little bit, just pour some for the cats and the rest can be put in the garage where Grandpa can take it down to Tommy's to get it clean."

A timer, in a shape of a hen, started ringing on the marble counter. Tinley's grandma fiddled with her messy blonde bun, tucking back loose strands, "Olive can you get the biscuits in the oven? And use a thick towel this time."

Olive nodded, "Yes, Mrs. Pocket, Olive can do that," and excitedly retrieved the piping hot biscuits.

Tinley put the bucket of milk in the garage and took out a measuring cup by the cat food. She measured out about two cups of milk into yesterday's empty milk bowl. She poured the rest of the milk into a sealed container, so the cats won't get into them.

Tinley had always enjoyed doing farm work as long as she could remember. Her grandparents are, without a doubt No-Majs, seeing how they can't use magic to easily do farm work. The first time her grandpa showed her how to milk Julie, Janet's mom, Tinley was seven-years-old, she asked why they didn't use magic.

 _Her grandpa brown eyes twinkled at her, "I guess your dad hasn't told you yet." he scratched his prickly beard._

" _What hasn't he told me yet?" Young Tinley was looking into the bucket of milk then back at her grandpa._

" _Well, sweetheart, your grandma and I are what you call No-Majs, or, Muggles in England, we can't do magic like your dad or mom." he paused and stroked his beard again, "We were never born with it like your dad, but life is unexpected and having your father as my son was the most unexpected gift that life has given me and your grandma."_

Tinley came back to reality when her grandma yelled breakfast was ready.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review/comment! -Cedar Fisher


	2. Training Owls and Dropping Letters

A couple of chairs screeched back and a steaming kettle gave the usually quiet kitchen some noise.

"Rory, Tinley, go wash your hands," Grandma Pockets gently hit Rory on the shoulder, "Nancy put that book down, no need to be reading school books now." Nancy shut her thick brown covered book and placed it underneath her chair. She puffed at her brown fringe to get it out of her glasses.

"Tinley, I finally found that huge pine beetle," said Rory as he washed his hands. Tinley stood a couple of inches taller than her twin brother. Rory was also a little chubbier than Tinley, but Grandma Pockets keeps telling him it's just baby fat.

"Really? I want to have a look" Tinley dried her hands as Rory took out a glass jar with a brown beetle as big as a mini frosted donut. "Whoa, he's huge," Tinley said in awe.

The back doors opened, "Smells good in here Margaret," an old man with graying hairs and beard held a box of tools and set it by the door. "Chicken coop is all fixed up." Pieces of yellow straw were sticking in his hair.

"Cameron your hair's a mess, and the chickens will be happy now their roof is all fixed." Grandma Margaret picked off the straw in his hair. Then gave him a peck on his cheek."And put away your beetle Rory, no pine beetle at the table."

Tinley took a seat between Rory and her grandpa's chair. Nancy looked up at the staircase, "Where's Canary?" Tinley asked.

"Oh," Nancy frowned, "she's still talking to her boyfriend. I swear I'm going to jinx her if she doesn't stop talking about what's-his-face"

"His name Kane, for your information," Canary's golden hair, which usually cascaded down her back, was pulled back into a French braid. "And he's just wonderful, captain for Gryffindor, a Prefect, and the most dreamy pair of-"

"Green eyes," finished Nancy, "we heard it all before Can-Can." She hissed at the end.

Canary's face flushed as she took the empty seat next to Nancy. Rory snickered next to Tinley, as Tinley coughed in her glass of water.

"Careful sweetheart," Grandpa Cameron patted Tinley's back, as he took the chair to her left.

"Don't you ever say that again! Only Kane can call me that." Canary glared at Nancy and crossed her arms.

Nancy looked at Tinley and Rory and mouthed Can-Can at them. Both of them giggled.

"Alright kiddos, stop teasing your sister and start eating." Grandma Margaret took the seat next to her husband as Olive placed the basket of fresh biscuits on the table. "Olive, have the seat next to me," Grandma Margaret pulled out the seat for Olive to climb onto,

"Thank you, Mrs. Pockets." Olive bowed deeply before taking the seat.

The breakfast table was filled with chatter and laughter. Nancy was getting excited for her third year at Hogwarts as she chosen Divination and Muggle Studies as her electives. Canary claims that Divination is the worst and that she was going to dread her fifth year. Afraid that the studying for the O.W.L. will kill her.

Rory and Tinley also talked excitedly as it was going to be their first year at Hogwarts.

"Which house do you reckon you'll get in?" Rory asked as he pushed back his tomatoes, "I'm really hoping for Gryffindor."

"If my memory serves me right, your dad was Pugwegin at Ilvermorny," said their Grandpa.

"He use to come home every year with a case filled with plants I've never seen before," Grandma Margaret sighed as she started picking up their plates.

"It's Pukwudgie Grandpa, not Pugwegin," corrected Nancy.

"Ahh, that's how you say it." He stroked his grey beard as he reminisced, "why don't you kiddos go to Ilvermorny? Sounds better than Hogwarts."

Right at that moment somebody knocked on the front door,

"Come in!" Called Grandma Margaret from the kitchen. The door busted open as four little brown owls sweep through the kitchen dropping off letters to each of the Pockets children. A scrawny owl out of the bunch actually landed in Rory's tuff of sandy blonde hair. One letter for Canary, one for Nancy, but two of each for the twins. A high whistle sounded through the door and the little owls flew back towards the door.

"Good job little ones," a woman, sharing the same hair as Canary, enter the kitchen, "Let's see if the letters were delivered to its rightful receiver." The four little owls were perched on each of her shoulders.

"Nice of you to swoop by mum," said Rory as he picked up his letters from his hair. His sisters groan at his awful pun. Only their mum giggled as she petted one of the owls. Their mum had a round face with large almond eyes making her look like an owl herself.

"Ah, Aurelia, you just missed breakfast," said Grandma Margaret.

"No, it's okay, Henry and I ate on our way here and I must-"

"What? We get letters from both Ilvermorny and Hogwarts!" Tinley said, interrupting her mother, as she turned over her letters. The four houses for Ilvermorny on one and the Hogwarts' houses on the other. Both addresses were written the same.

 _Miss. T. Pockets_

 _Kitchen oak table_

 _2216 Saddle Road_

 _Veil Brook_

 _Oregon_

"Well, that happens because we've been staying in America for awhile, so Ilvermorny will want to send a letter to." Said Canary, "It also happened to Nancy and me."

"Wha- I don't remember you guys having two letters," Tinley stared at her two letters and decided to open Hogwarts' letter first.

"Well, you and Rory were six when Canary gotten hers, and when I got mine you two were out looking for geodes with Grandpa," shrugged Nancy. "It'll say the same thing, sort of, but same nonetheless."

Both of the Pockets twins smiled as both of them opened Hogwarts' letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Witch,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

 _Dear Ms. Pockets,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Filius Flitwick_

 _Deputy Headmaster_

Tinley smiled and went on to see the list of supplies she needed.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Rory was already opening his Ilvermorny letter when Tinley looked up.

"What does it say?" She asked.

Rory didn't look at her "Look for yourself," he continued to read his letter.

Tinley opened her second letter.

 _Dear Miss. T. Pockets,_

 _I am happy to announce that you have been accepted to our school of wizardry and witchcraft, Ilvermorny. Inside you'll find a list required books and equipment. Fall term will begin on September 1st, we'll wait no longer than July 31 for an owl._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Jackson Dundee_

 _Deputy headmaster_

Nancy was right, it was very similar to one another.

"Mum, can you sign this, please? I'm finally able to go to Hogsmeade this year." Nancy pleaded, their mother smiled.

"Alright, but use your galleons wearily." She gave a sideways glance at Canary.

"What? I don't use ALL of my galleons," Canary fumed.

"Where's dad mum?" Tinley said quickly not wanting another story from Canary.

"Oh, he's coming along, got distracted by some basil leaves along the way. Actually, speaking of the devilsnare…" their mom wiggled her pointer finger.

"Sorry kids, got a little distracted along the way." A man in a blue checkered suit showed up to the front door. His charcoal hair was tied in a little ponytail, but little baby hairs were falling out.

"Basil leaves," all four of them said at the same time. The kitchen was now roaring with laughter and giggles, but Olive only grinned knowing it was rude to laugh at her master. She continued helping Grandma Margaret dry the dishes.

"Same old, same old, Henry," Grandpa Cameron stood up and hugged his only son. Then looked back to the rest of his unexpected grandkids. "So," he waited for the talking to calm down, "your father and I have been talking," he paused for dramatic effects, "and it's decided that we are going to the beach before you kiddos leave for England."

Both Nancy and Canary straighten their backs. Tinley and Rory jumped off their seats and started doing their handshake.

Their left pinky interlocked with each other first then their thumbs touched. After three shakes up and down they released their hand and high-fived with a loud smack.

"Seaside!" They both yelled. The two of them quickly ran up the stairs to start packing their bags. The adults all chuckled,

"Well, they'll be very happy-oh!" Tinley's short arms barely wrapped around her mum.

"Love you, Mum," she said then went on to her dad. "Love you too, Dad," he ruffled her hair, "Love you too, Tinley."

"Where's our loves?" Grandma Margaret asked. Tinley hugged both of her grandparents and said her loves to them.

Then she hugged her sisters who were still sitting down,

"Ugh, the hug monster," said Canary.

"You're definitely a Hufflepuff," said Nancy as she hugged her back.

"You'll still love me, though," Tinley released her sister then found Olive wrapping leftover biscuits. "You'll be coming with us Olive?"

Olive held her hands together and nervously glanced at Tinley's dad. He nodded at Olive, "Olive will come since young mistress wanted Olive to come," she answered.

Tinley smiled at the young house-elf and gotten on her knees and hugged Olive. Even though Olive has been hugged multiple times by Tinley, she still thinks it's a bit abnormal for someone with more importance than her to hug a house-elf. But Olive still appreciate her young mistress.

"Better get packing Sweetheart," Grandpa Cameron motioned Tinley to start moving. "As well as you girls," he looked at the two sitting ducks then Olive.

"Yes, Grandpa"

"Yes, Mr. Pockets," they said simultaneously.

By half past noon, everybody was packed and ready to head out. Grandpa Cameron said he'll have Tommy Bell check on the farm when they'll be away for the short trip. Tinley helped load the granny missile (the nickname for Grandma's minivan) which seated just enough for the kids and Olive. Their mum and dad will get there in their car. They could just as easily apparate to the coast, but the Magical Congress of the United State were more strict with their laws. The Pockets family soon left little Pockets Farm and proceed towards the cold waters of Oregon.

Tinley thought about the two wizarding school and which one she wanted to go two. Ilvermorny seems just as fantastic as Hogwarts, but she knew for a fact the Hogwarts produced better-acclaimed wizards and witches. She gave a heavy sigh and decided to go to Hogwarts for her first year. She wished that she could go to both.

* * *

 **A/N**

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review/comment!-Cedar Fisher


	3. Winking Mermaid

The air was foggy and had a slight distinct smell of salt. Tinley inhaled the smell as the granny missile rolled to a stop by a rental beach house. It was a light cream color with spots of discoloration on the foundation. Giving it an interesting light brown, to cream ombre. There was a mermaid guarding the front door. Her tail was orange and her hair was blue.

She hanged from the door, and Tinley swear she saw her wink at her.

"Tinley, come on!" Rory nudged his sister towards the house. The mermaid remained still as the Pockets family enter the threshold.

It was fully furnished with the décor looking like they had jumped into a photo. By the kitchen, there was a large square window showing the beach, and it's waves.

The sun was setting over the ocean, but Tinley dismissed this and wanted to go out.

"Dad, can I go-" Tinley was interrupted,

"No, Tinley, the sun has already set. It'll be dark before you know it." Her dad looked at her kindly, "Tomorrow, when the sun comes back around."

Tinley nodded solemnly and pulled her bag up to the room she was sharing with Rory.

The next couple of days went splendidly for Tinley, not much for Canary. Her hair became frizzy after their first day, and she hasn't been happy since.

"Ugh, I hate the ocean," Tinley heard Canary say after passing the bathroom.

It was morning and she hasn't seen Rory at all that morning.

"Hey, mum?" She turned the corner and bumped into someone, "oh sorry, Olive, but do you know where Rory went?"

The little house-elf, wearing her blue butterfly pillowcase, answered Tinley, "my apologies young mistress, didn't see you,"

"Well, then I didn't see you either, so we're both good." Tinley smiled,

"Ah, yes, young master went out clamming with master and Mr. Pockets."

"Aw, I missed the wake-up time, well thanks, Olive." Tinley sulked for a minute and walked into the kitchen. Olive stood there unsure what to do then followed Tinley.

Grandma Margaret was making pancakes with Tinley's mum.

"Good morning sweetie, pancakes are almost done." Her mum smiled over her shoulder she took noticed of Tinley's face, "Rory and dad didn't want to wake you up, they said you were having quite a dream."

"A dream? I don't recall having one." Said Tinley,

"Not all of us remember dreams, sometimes dreams disappear to never return." her grandma flipped a pancake.

"Tinley! Look what I found!" Rory ran through the front door sandy and all. He held out something shaped like an egg, but it has eight holes, no ten . She didn't see the small little hole it had on the back. He handed her the piece of pottery. It was a plain brown color, and still wet. "I tried to blow into to it, but it didn't make a sound."

"What is it?" Tinley asked.

"Grandpa says it's a xun, like that thing from The Legend of Zelda."

Tinley held the little instrument, placed her fingers on all the holes, and gently blow into it. It didn't produce any form of sound. "Yeah, that is weird," she turned it over to see if it was broken.

"It's in mint condition, I checked myself, it's just wet." Rory shrugged, "it has no use, you can have it since you like to collect things."

"Surprising how you didn't break it with your shovel," said Tinley as she placed the Xun in her sweatshirt pocket.

Rory looked behind Tinley to see his grandma and mum talking in their own conversation then whispered, "Right? I hit it when I was digging, it probably has some charm on it." Rory took off his red coat and took off his boots, "Oh, and sorry, we didn't want to wake you. You were moving a lot in your bed."

"It doesn't matter now," Tinley said rather disappointed, "anyways, I'm surprised dad didn't take it from you and sent it to the congress." She whispered back.

"Bah, you know how he is, easily distracted by plants, not even magical plants." Tinley nodded, their dad is definitely a plant fanatic.

"Pancakes are done! Get them while they're hot," Grandma Margaret called. "Olive, can you get the silverware please?" Olive nodded and headed for the drawer with forks. Nancy ran down the stairs by twos as Canary chased after her.

"You little-" started Canary. Her hair was twice the size it was before making her look like an untrimmed poodle.

"Hey! No name calling," said their mum.

"She broke my straightener!" Canary held up her straightener and its plug detached from the straightener. "How am I going to fix this?" She tried to smooth out her hair, but it poofed right back.

"Just fix it into a bun, no need to get all dramatic." Nancy crossed her arms and looked away.

"The hair tie will just break!"

"Your hair if fine!"

"GIRLS!" Both of them look at their mum. She took a breath, "Canary, you're almost 16 little things like these are easy to fix, just ask." She took out her wand, "Reparo," Canary's straightener was instantly fixed, "and Nancy," she looked at her second oldest, "I know why you were touching that straightener, but you better tell your sister why." Nancy was about to speak, "Not now, though, breakfast is ready." Canary looked confused at her mum's words then she looked at Nancy.

"Well, then Rory," He looked at his mum, "Get your dad and grandpa here, tell them that the pancakes are done." He nodded and quickly went out the door.

Breakfast was almost quiet, Grandpa Cameron and their Dad talked about that morning's clamming. Nancy sat between Tinley and Rory and avoided Canary for the rest of the day. While Canary also keep to herself up in her room.

Rory and Tinley, on the other hand, went out and built a sand castle. Their sandcastles had always been mounds, never really tried to build a castle.

The sun was setting once again, as Tinley and Rory came back in. The xun in Tinley's pocket was still a little wet when she went back up her room. She took it out and studied it again. Just like what Rory said it was in mint condition.

The sun and the ocean horizon was meeting and the sky was bursting with warm color hues. Tinley suddenly had the urge to blow into the instrument again, even though she knew it didn't work. She wrapped her fingers around the xun again and gently blew into it. This time, it produced an elegant earthy tone.

She screamed when she felt a burning sensation on her fingers. She dropped the Xun on her bed. The hole marks on her finger glowed then disappeared leaving no marks. The sun was down behind the ocean. She looked at her fingers then gently rubbed them with her thumb. "Weird,"

There was a knock on the door, "Tinley?" It was Rory, "You okay?"

She quickly got up and hid the xun underneath her sheets, "Yeah, just saw a huge spider, and I tried to kill it but it jumped."

"A huge spider?" Rory said a little too excited for Tinley's ears.

"Yeah, but I killed it after it jumped," Tinley said quickly. "And threw its smothered remains in the waste basket," she added.

Rory opened the door, "Aw, you should've let me have a look at it before you threw it away." He frowned,

"Well, you should've woken me up this morning," She glared.

"I said I was sorry..." Rory looked upset. He didn't want to wake his twin up that morning. He thought he was being thoughtful by leaving his sister be. Tinley took noticed to his sudden mood change,

"Next time," she started, "wake me up, I don't want to miss anything during our stay, and if there was one huge spider there is bound to be more." She could see Rory smile a little.

"Deal," he said, "dinner's ready too."

"Okay, you head down first, I need to wash my hands," Rory nodded and went out.

Tinley looked down at her sheets and saw the outline of the xun. She carefully grabbed it with the sheet covering it. The brown pottery wasn't brown anymore instead, it was glazed with orange paint and had an etching of a feather on the back. Tinley felt a mixture of fear and amazement as she held the xun. She took a chance and touched the new smooth surface. It didn't burn her but pulsed at her touch. Like it was alive.

She didn't tell anybody, but Rory, about what happened that night. Only because her family members didn't notice that the xun had changed colors. She tried to tell Rory that it was orange, but he claimed that he still saw the dull brown color. She still tried to make him listen to the sound it made, but it didn't make a sound.

"Tinley, it's still the same color and it's still not making any form of sound." Rory plopped into his bed, "I don't know why you keep mess-"

"But I heard it!" She held the orange xun in her hand. "There must be something I'm missing," she tried to blow into it again. Nothing.

"Just shut it will ya?" He snapped, "You've been going on about this for the past two days."

"There's something missing," she whispered to herself. Something caught her eyes and she looked outside the window. The sunlight reflected off of the ocean. Then the thought came rushing back at her. "Sunset," she whispered at first, "Sunset!" She said louder. Tinley looked at her brother as if she solved the question, 'What's the meaning of life?' But her brother looked back at her as if she was crazy,

"Tinley, I love you and all, but you're not making any sort of sense."

"Just wait, by sunset I'll show you."

Rory looked at Tinley warily, "Okay then, whatever you say Tin."

The sun once again met with the ocean. Tinley dragged Rory out to the beach to give it more of a dramatic effect.

"Just listen," she said after her brother groan. The sky was once again engulfed with warm hues. She blew once again in the xun. Tinley was elated when she heard the same elegant sound. Rory's face lit up when he also heard the sound.

She played a couple of notes before her hand started feeling the same burning sensation, but it wasn't as bad as it felt before.

"Whoa, Tinley your hand." She stopped playing and looked at the back of her hand. The same etching of the feather on the xun appeared on her skin. "Tinley, I think we shouldn't mess with it too much. It might be cursed, hexed, or something worst."

Tinley thought for a while. She doesn't feel any different besides having a dark brown tattoo on her hands. The tide was coming up and was crashing into a nearby rock cluster infested with barnacles. Then the xun suddenly seared in Tinley's hand.

"Ack," Tinley dropped the xun and flicked her wrist.

"See, what did I tell you?" Rory looked at her burned hand and took out a bundle of aloe vera from his pocket. Tinley looked at him weirdly, "Don't ask. Dad gave it to me just when we went clamming in case I got sunburned." She opened her mouth into a shape of an 'O'.

He dabbed some of its liquid onto her hand. She drew back her hand in a little when it stung her hand. Then she heard a cry when the waves crashed into the rocks.

"Did you hear that?" She looked around trying to find the source of the cry.

"What?" said Rory as he finished bandaging her hand.

"I heard something cry," there was another cry, but it was louder. Rory looked up as he heard it too.

"Ah, we should go back inside Tin," Rory started to back away towards the beach house.

Another cry, as if it was in pain, "but Rory, it's hurt I can hear it in its voice."

"But Tin, this is getting creepy."

"Aren't you the one who wants to be in Gryffindor? You know having the courage and all."

Rory hesitated, "Okay, let's go adventuring. But if we die-"

"We won't die," Tinley exasperated,

"How do you know?" Rory picked up a long sharp looking stick. Tinley raised one of her eyebrows, "What? Just in case ya know."

"Whatever," another cry exploded from the rocks, "I think it's in that cluster of rocks." She pointed towards the rocks, "Let's check it out." She picked up the xun and ran over to the rocks.

Rory sighed and followed, "For Gryffindor!" he yelled with his stick in the air.

Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment/review! -Cedar Fisher


	4. Moonlight's Greetings

The moon greeted one shadow climbing a wall of rocks as the other shadow watched.

"I think I see something in there Rory." Tinley peered through the black hole through the rocks. It was cold, wet, and slippery on the rocks. Her feet slipped underneath her.

"Careful!" Rory was spotting her from the ground.

Tinley stuck her hand into the hole. She felt something slimy around her fingers, "Ack, seaweed." She tossed the seaweed and dug once again into the hole.

"Anything?" Rory was almost hit by the flying seaweed.

"I think," Tinley felt something smooth underneath her fingers, "I think I feel something."

"More seaweed?"

"No, I think," her fingers barely grasp the object, "it feels like another xun."

"What? You want more burns on your hands?" Rory shook his head.

Tinley finally gotten ahold of the object, "I got it!" She carefully found her way down off the rocks and presented the object to Rory.

"It doesn't look like a xun," he commented. The egg-shaped object was big enough to fit in Tinley's hands.

"Yeah," It weighed like a feather, but the sandy mud was covering it. "Quite muddy. I feel like it might be an actual egg"

"An egg?"

"Rory! Tinley!" A voice from the house was calling them.

"It's mum," said Rory, "we better get going before she chews out our butts."

Tinley nodded and tried to hide the xun and the newfound egg in her sweatshirt pocket.

"Don't tell anybody about this." Tinley whispered, "we could get into serious trouble."

"Okay, fine." Rory took the egg from her hands, "The xun and the egg won't fit in your pocket together."

Tinley hugged her brother, "Thanks."

"Let's hurry," he said as he broke off his hug with Tinley.


	5. Bumping Buddies

After their trip from the sea, Tinley and her family had to say goodbye to their grandparents and leave for England. The August month passed quickly as Rory and Tinley watched their egg together. It had the same color of the orange xun. Rory still claims that the xun still had the brown color, but he could see the color on the egg. The markings on Tinley's hands only shows up whenever she plays the xun.

It was only a week before classes will start at Hogwarts. The Pockets family were out and about in Diagon Alley. Canary went ahead towards the tea shop where she is supposed to meet up with her boyfriend, Kane after they went to Gringotts.

"I'll take the twins to get their wands," said their dad.

"Okay Honey, I'll take Nancy with me to get the books."

Tinley and Rory jumped in excitement as they reached Ollivanders wand shop. The shop was covered in dust and little candles lit up the room. Boxes were stacked high and books were left aloof almost everywhere.

"Welcome!" A little cheering voice peeped over on the counter. A little girl with blonde pigtails tied with pink ribbons got on her toes to see the customers. "Papa is coming right now."

"Thanks, Opal," a middle-aged man, as well as an older man, walked into the store. The man looked at the twins and then their father. "Welcome back Mr. Pockets glad to see you again. As well as you two," he smiled at them.

"As am I Mr. Ollivander," said their dad. He looked at the older gentleman, "and Mr. Ollivander."

The twins greeted both of the Ollivander.

"I assume they'll be needing wands," said the older gentleman. He was wearing a blue knitted hat with some of his white hairs sticking out. Both Tinley and Rory nodded at the same time, "Well then, get them sorted Garrett." He stuck out his cane at his son. Garrett Ollivander shared the same hair color as his daughter, and the elder Mr. Ollivander probably had the same color, but Tinley couldn't tell.

"Alright, Opal, get that chair over here." The little girl around the age of seven got off of the counter and dragged an old wooden chair towards the twins. Garrick Ollivander beckoned Opal to his side.

"Watch what's your father doing. And soon you'll be just like him, and like me."

"Really?" Said Opal as she carefully watched her father.

"Of course."

Mr. Ollivander rubbed his hands together, "Okay, let's start with the oldest."

Rory stepped towards him. A little measuring tape started measuring Rory from his height to the length of his ear lobe.

"Good, good," the tape snapped back onto the counter, "let's start with this." He reached from one of the lower shelves and opened it to reveal a beautiful wand. "Larch, twelve and three-quarter inches, unicorn hair core, durable, very unique." Rory flicked his wand hand, right, and nothing happened.

Mr. Ollivander took the box and tossed it onto the chair. He muttered to himself as he chose the next box.

"Cypress, eleven inches, a bit soft, but easily manageable. Dragon heartstring as the core." He handed it to Rory, but Rory instantly sneezed as he held it.

"Allergic to cypress, not a good sign." Another wand into the pile. There were puffs of smoke with different colors as Rory flicked his hand with different wands. One even sparked a little but elder Mr. Ollivander grunted and Garrett Ollivander nodded in agreement.

"Here we go," he handed Rory a white wand, "Aspen, twelve and a half inches, unicorn hair, great for charms and dueling." Rory flicked his hand and a stream of white light followed. "Yes! Perfect," he turned and took out his own wand and the rest of the wand boxes flew back into their places. "Keep it safe boy," Mr. Ollivander smiled. Their dad, on the other hand, didn't like the sound of his son dueling.

"Now you," he looked over at Tinley. The same measuring tape flung at her and started measuring her. "Let's see," he snapped his finger to send the tape measure back to the counter. He took out a wand box behind him, "Black walnut, Ten inches long, dragon heartstring, also good with-" he stopped when Tinley barely touched it and tossed the wand onto the chair, "Nope, not the one."

After 20 wands, Mr. Ollivander opened another wand box, "Chestnut, very rare nowadays, interesting, phoenix feather as the core. Also, twelve and a half inches like your brothers," he handed her the dark, shiny brown wand. She gripped it softly in her left hand. It was comfortable and with a flick of her hand yellow and pink sparks fountain out of her wand.

"Brilliant," Mr. Ollivander said, "Both wand and young witch, wizard, have found one another."

"14 galleons, right?"

"Yes, 14 galleons Mr. Pockets." Their dad counted out the galleons as Tinley and Rory talked to Opal and elder Mr. Ollivander. Elder Mr. Ollivander told them how he could remember every wand he sold,

"Your mother's wand was dogwood, unicorn hair, quite sturdy to produce glamorous spells," he said to Tinley and Rory.

"How do you remember them all grandpa?" Opal asked,

"Hmm...let's just say that the brightest mind remembers more clearly when you want to strive for the better." Opal twisted her face as she tried to process her grandpa's words.

"Let's go, kids, thank you again Mr. Ollivander," he looked at elder Mr. Ollivander, "Mr. Ollivander and Miss. Ollivander." Opal curtseyed in her pink dress.

When they walked out of the wand shop, their mom walked towards them with new books. Nancy was coming out of Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes with a bag. They haven't seen Canary in a while, Nancy says she saw her snogging with her boyfriend by the teashop.

"We better head home kiddos, go find Canary, Nancy, since you know where she is," said their dad.

Nancy rolled her eyes and stalked off towards the tea shop. Canary looked a little dazed as she walked towards to her family. None of them decided to take notice of her dream like behavior and walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

A boy with messy black hair was running out of the Leaky Cauldron bumped into Nancy.

"Hey! Watch it!" said Nancy as she picked up her bags.

The boy quickly turned around and apologized. He quickly took notice to Nancy, "Nancy right?" he said.

"Potter," she said in disgust. Rory's eyes bulged and his mouth was opened. He grabbed Tinley's hand,

"Ah, yeah, James Potter," he smiled showing off his white teeth.

"I know who you are, and thanks to you I almost failed Transfiguration." James now smiled sheepishly. He was about to say something but Nancy ignored him and started to walk away.

He sighed then realized that five other pairs of eyes were still watching him. "Ah, excuse me."

Tinley's mum and dad simply nodded at the handsome young boy.

"Nancy knows a Potter!" Said Rory excitedly, "awesome."

"Well, she is in Gryffindor, like I am, but we're not in the same year." Canary was finally out of her trance as she watched James return to his family. Tinley saw another boy, around their age, who looked like James, but had green eyes. And a younger girl with fiery red hair was holding hands with a woman who looked like her mother.

"Where's Harry Potter though?" Rory got on his tippy toes in hopes to see the man with the lightning scar.

"Working probably," said their mum, "been a busy man after the war."

Rory frowned in disappointment.

"Alright, alright, enough staring at the Potter family. They're just like any family shopping for the upcoming school year." Their dad pushed them towards the Leaky Cauldron where Nancy was waiting for them. Tinley couldn't help it but look back at the Potter family.

This time, the boy with green eyes caught her staring. Tinley didn't break the gaze until his mum pushed him into a shop.

A thought passed through Tinley's mind, but she waved it off and walked into the busy Muggle street.


	6. Gems

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eea6ec3b8d8570e50b875bb4320d9721"Today was the day where Tinley and Rory finally set foot in Hogwarts, or onto the train to Hogwarts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb04f04d4a8e396702b4ce160c102d9d""I can't believe you actually brought the egg with you." They were rolling their trolley behind their older sisters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95d8bd8bb927d4e23591b5b09a70cf3b""I didn't want mum or dad to find it when we were gone. What if it hatched back at home?" Rory shut his mouth and then said,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b44669fc41adf3539bb4405537100c9""Okay fine, but what if it hatches at school. What if you get expelled?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62cd77c45a212ae3a41eae6b4c513b99"Tinley thought a bit, the orange egg was sitting in her trunk surround with extra fluffy blankets and socks. "Well, I'll just hide the creature when it hatches then."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ef31a2c0c43d5f6d351a1be3a0a8689"Rory frowned, "Doesn't sound like a good idea to me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9247a91199a10b2607774b0511ffa495""Don't worry about it Rory, I doubt it'll hatch anytime soon." She stopped and watch her sisters ran through wall between platform 9 and 10. The twins followed in pursuit with a running start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9b7eaf9d33c45a97263b356c65acb74f"The scene changed as wizards in long cloaks passed by Tinley. Smoke came puffing from the train that will soon head to Hogwarts. There were also other wizarding families sending their kids off to Hogwarts./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="296ca420c636d30e7aeaa94b33044524""Kane!" Canary pushed her trolley next to a tall boy with light brown hair. He fixed his glasses and hugged his girlfriend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0415053dd59b7da6cb1c75d791ed95b2"Nancy turned to the twins and pretended to puke. They giggled at their sister./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01e71c47cfcfe803102f70c04eafa49""I better get a seat," Nancy looked at her watch, " the train will be leaving in about 10 minutes. You guys should get seated too."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e74ff4cc43bc30563c1617c6d8eb8942""Can we sit next to you?" Asked Tinley. Nancy sighed like she knew her younger sister will ask that question, "Sorry Tinley, I've already made plans to sit with my friends."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ade85ec631598b516e568fad5875e0bb""Okay," Tinley looked at her sister then said, "if you don't want your younger siblings to sit next to you, just say so." Nancy's dropped her head then chuckled,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84fd2d23ba7b9c3093de0aec19ab2c54""Ah, didn't know you were that sharp Tinley. Sorry, I just didn't want to hurt your feelings."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="306e80b6445b5ef57a05b2295810c829""It's okay, I probably don't want younger siblings to sit next to me neither, but I am the youngest so..." Nancy hugged her,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d78a2e96253c6adad6cf0205385c4e3""Love you Tin,"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0baf486abcf66bb0fadc724d2db532eb""Love you too Nancy."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429e9e561063fc563676a4bca133e35f""Let's get going the train is about to leave," Rory pushed onwards then said his goodbyes to his parents./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="386c821c82142432f9980f6dbb212c30""Bye Mum, Dad." Tinley quickly hugged her parents,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10b401b06b705ff87e6f744ded500ef3""We'll miss you, and make sure you and your brother send us owls." Tinley's mum kissed her and the cheek,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9d84dc3031dba0132b3a9b617909b7c""We will," Said Tinley./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="32850e9000b4374691de9780356528a0"She boarded into the scarlet train and went looking for her brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ec379c7ec5e638b6015b6a268c4d667"Older kids around Tinley ran past her as she lugged her trunk beside her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="041908b62ec0de22dbacd3afd4a2ff76""Find a compartment soon, the Hogwarts Express will be leaving platform 9 and ¾ in two minutes." A conductor walked past her and she suddenly panicked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38d6c05d0d0ed8017bcf9d4150eefb1f""Rory?" She called, no one answer. She cursed under her breath. She trudged towards the back of the train and found a compartment with two other kids inside. "Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48996d55d4a75040525ba453027b1dfe"A girl with wiry black hair merely shrugged at her. Her eyes were dark and dull, and her skin was very pale. The boy, on the other hand, looked much brighter than the girl. Once he saw Tinley he nodded immediately. He probably didn't want to be stuck with a strange, silent girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e511be6089a6de0849a80f8f7d35ef35"His blonde hair was quite long reaching to his shoulders. Tinley just noticed he was wearing glasses as he pushed back his hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9afdb44f10958af1591386c92ed0eb9"Tinley smiled at the odd bunch and thanked them. She stuck her trunk on the overhead storage and sat next to the boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="178f4280e7f89e18ffbe1c918ad0d42e""Levi Wellington," he took out his hand for a shake,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a019a157d859db89bbd585cf41c8720e""Tinley Pockets, nice to meet you." She took his hand and shook./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="19d35db28d49bcea2cd8506282f78f07""First year also?" He asked, she nodded and notice an owl staring at her. White feathers covered its face with a brown outline looking like a heart, "Awesome, me too." He pushed his hair back again. "Which house do you think you'll get sorted in?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dacb8239716bd8d742a32f9f74402f42""My siblings said I'll probably get into Hufflepuff."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18ec75c93c2e42455a43f75d2ae429f0""That's funny, my brother thinks I'll get into Hufflepuff also." the owl ruffled it's light brown wing feather./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24de66f891d022f87bfe3909c23693dd""Is that your owl?" Tinley asked the girl. Without looking away from the window she gave one nod. "Pretty barn owl, my grandparents have one living in the tool shed." Tinley smile faded as the girl didn't show any movement to communicate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3d2fc94ca4cb123d395249de42eb35a""Don't bother," Levi whispered, "I tried talking to her but she doesn't want to talk."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb04702cebe162537220c195bcbcf619""Oh really?" Tinley whispered back, Levi nodded. There was an awkward silence until, thankfully, the trolley lady came by with treats./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f2e6bc68d889ec0a80b276b14c7034a""Anything to eat dearies?" She asked sweetly,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b0abf81635175dcc78b9103571ced7f""Oh, um how about some chocolate frogs for me," said Levi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23e30121a526f0d3683a1c0573f55505"The old witch handed him two chocolate frogs then he gave her some of his money. She looked at Tinley,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3372e1d4835f360614c9a90165d12b53""Anything for you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15f5f86fe89dc662b24685e9ddba87e8""Do you have Kuku's Poppin' Gems?" Tinley asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e59cd39d622f9b41bb6f954f400a7d1""Why, yes, this new candy just came out yesterday, how did you know-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6dc30e657b646b264c6bc214b6bb69ec""I saw an ad for it on that joke shop in Diagon Alley."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89c3242fdbd3d966f5df89bca3f1be8f""Ah, well, I recommend you get a drink after eating it, it is quite poppin'. As I do say so myself," she laughed to herself. She handed Tinley a bag full of green gems. Then a cup of iced pumpkin juice. Tinley handed her two galleons and 10 sickles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8feac105f5ba3e3dc02ef776b1078c8""Thank, you Ms." Said Levi and Tinley. The girl shook her head when the trolley lady asked her if she wanted anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c59552cbd53b06629c212fb52c03cb1"Tinley took out a gem and put it into her mouth. Levi watched as nothing happened. Tinley laughed as she opened her mouth, little green fireworks were jumping out of her mouth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17a9daa58da6f7841b1a8f9c8a87ffa8""Whoa! Can I try one?" Tinley nodded as she took a drink. Levi excitedly took a green crystal and ate it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfba03eab904a57f5e414d799777896b"He opened his mouth, "Tha is awesume."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="893ca91c685fffdbcb1385a7f869dd71"The girl looked over and snorted. "You look ridiculous," she commented quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84757ddcd40a272cf68cdd35868e338d""She alks!" Levi tried to say. Tinley gave him her drink./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88774b106963db40c5e48cc239e4fa51""Would you like to try some?" Tinley offered some Kuku's Poppin' Gems to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92bf3b329741b4bd82dead330435b85b"The girl hesitated then nodded. She popped one into her mouth, crunch it, and opened her mouth to show them her firework show. All three of them laughed together./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4d35d1f08ca8e252a251659f1a07a719""What's your name?" Tinley asked the girl./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="575746d2b4ec208834a2a6de2988c7f0""Phoebe Parkinson." She said meekly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afbb0ce856a7f7479b6341bae5b7b305"Levi stopped chewing his chocolate frog, "Parkinson? As like the daughter of Pansy Parkinson?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e48230ea4c4a6d740409ef0ade6eade6"She nodded slowly,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d91a9ffb1ab936cb2ec7703fa87b531""My mum says that your mum wasn't very nice to the other girls. 'Pparently your mum made my mum cry for days."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91d0644d5c91e3894b86c02d8c928e4c""And apparently you don't know when to stop talking." Tinley glared at him as Phoebe looked back out the window. "I think you're pretty cool," Phoebe sniffled a little,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="036f79105eb842cbc2ed62269ae69060""Thanks, Tinley," Phoebe gave her a weak smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1082e23d2f413c5db8ea24bcc4c22e3""Sorry," said Levi, "didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Phoebe didn't say anything but just nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b66e353fca1c5af5957d2a7e02f47362""Anyways-" Tinley started, but their compartment door suddenly open./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c11b6af861dd30878c60dc457d19258""Tinley!" It was Rory, "I was looking for you!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d37fab8d0e08ee84747c6f306a02ebf7""Rory!" She got up and hugged her brother then punched his shoulder,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b94fe7d8fa6a3488a94dff92f10ddb6""Ouch!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ce5176f547b7305aa34bda4c65c51b9""That's for leaving me behind... Again!" She threw another punch at him, but he dodge it just in time,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b1f97b6a50cd6b7b136097269e2c478""I'm sorry! I thought you were behind me." Levi and Phoebe looked at each other with confused looks as Tinley punched Rory./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42c2ec2b260a99f82b0bccbe7b46a168"Rory tried to block his sister's punches until she was finally done. Tinley looked over at the other two,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ee164d34b5dc67ba0debf6964eade8""Levi, Phoebe, this is my twin brother Rory." Both of them went "oh" Rory tried to wave but he winced as he did./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f036aad1509d5d64170405a779b5a6""Nice to meet you," he said, "can I sit with you guys? There's a really chatty girl in my compartment. Molly Buckman or something, so watch out for her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eae49f7ab30aff2fef53c85633b7ebad""I don't mind," said Phoebe/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="783d1a0141f91bc7053b43f15e9c32c1""Neither do I," Levi scooted over to Tinley's seat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02a8fed3706531c659e4c8844680d9a9""Fine, but this is the second time you've left me behind," Tinley crossed her arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ab746a25886cd9ec5ae9a712b59a89df""I'm so sorry Tin, here," Rory held up a bag of red Kuku's Poppin' Gems, "take as much as you want." Levi and Phoebe chuckled as Tinley grinned. She took out her bag of green Poppin' Gems and shaked them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13e99c995371f4b2a16dd7f483e05c56""We're even," Tinley stated. Rory laughed and ate another gem. Every one of them ate some Poppin' Gems and did a firework show. Levi even attempted to put a red and green one together. Let's just say there is now a massive hole in Levi's right shoe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="786d71974e1fbf8d457d27a89997c54f"The train slowly came to a stop and kids were filing out of the Hogwarts Express in their school robes. Levi, Phoebe, Rory, and Tinley left together leaving their trunks and animals behind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1673ad006d4bbb4f6a9fb44afa48954d"Tinley felt a hand wrapped around hers, "Rory?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="58e18d72264986e636f0514009f469c7""Canary said that there'll be a test to see what house you get into. What do you think it is?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a217c9dda5683e338fb13a1848f582f"Tinley tightened her grip, "We'll be fine, we're just first years they won't do anything too bad. I think..." Tinley now started to feel nervous also. But she tried not to think about it much and walked along with her fellow first years./p 


End file.
